


The End

by Marvel_Managed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Civil War, So much angst, Soulmate AU, Steve's letter, Stony - Freeform, Suicidal tony, Suicide, The Phone, angsty stony, civil war angst, heart-wrenching angst, you know when your soulmate dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Managed/pseuds/Marvel_Managed
Summary: In a universe where you know when your soulmate is moments from death, Steve wakes up to a heartbreaking moment after the end of Civil War.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at nearly 1am so it's not the best but it's super angsty and if you like really sad post-civil war fics here you go. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Steve felt the pain. The unmistakable pain you feel when your soulmate is moments from death. He'd felt it numerous times before, in battles, and it had led him to save Tony's life more than once. This time, though, they were hundreds of miles apart and the last time Steve had seen Tony was when he turned his back on him, leaving him alone and cold in an abandoned hydra base in Siberia. That was one of the moments he regretted the most in his life. But the pain woke him up, 3am, instinct making him turn over and feel the spot next to him in the bed he knew was empty. He panicked, calling the phone he left with Tony more times than he could count. Then, even though they were on different sides of the world, he could hear it. The click, when Tony pulled the trigger of the gun to his own head. Steve crumpled to the cold, hard floor at the same time Tony's body did. This was the end.


End file.
